


'pag tapos na, tapos na

by cacographist



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MASAKIT, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographist/pseuds/cacographist
Summary: 'di pa tapos





	'pag tapos na, tapos na

**Author's Note:**

> • my second filo fic after a year so pls bear with me  
> • also my first full-blown fic

"OMYGHAD YUN NA YON?" Sigaw ni Seongwu nang lumabas na ang credits sa pinapanood nilang pelikula.

"HINDEEE," dagdag pa niya.

"Oo nga yun na ba? Ang panget naman." Tugon naman ng best friend niyang si Minhyun. Binigyan naman niya ito nang irap.

Naka-upo sila ngayon sa kama ng mas nakakatanda dahil nagyaya ito ng overnight dahil tapos na ang finals nila sa unang semester ng pangatlong taon nila sa kolehiyo.

Matagal na rin silang walang ganito dahil bilang juniors na ina-ayos na nila ang mga buhay nila. Hindi na linggo-linggo pumupunta ng bar, late pumasok, at perfect na rin sa attendance, well almost perfect. Mahirap noong umpisa dahil yun ang nakasanayan pero lahat naman ng bagay natututunan.

"Sabi sayo dapat Last Knight na lang e tsk." Habol pa ni Minhyun habang humihikab. Paborito kasi ng binata ang Transformers simula nung mga bata pa sila.

Naalala pa ni Seongwu nung niregaluhan niya ito ng headgear ng paborito niyang Autobot na si Optimus Prime. Binigay niya yung nung grumaduate sila ng Senior High para raw kahit kolehiyo na hindi niya makalimutan pinang-galingan niya.

Hinampas ni Seongwu ang braso nitat sabing, "ANONG PANGET ANG GANDA-GANDA KAYA! NANONOOD KA BA TALAGA?" Sumisigaw at mataas na ang boses niya dahil sa bugso ng damdamin.

"Anong maganda ron e antanga-tanga naman nung Car-Carla ba yun? Basta siya." Kamot ulong pagkakasabi ng mas matanda.

"Car-SON!" Sagot niya nang may kamay pa para mas madiin at mabaon sa utak ng kaibigan niya. "Hmp palibhasa wala kang pakiramdam kakanood mo diyan sa mga robot mo, robot ka na rin." Galit na siya dinuro niya ang sandamakmak na action figures ng Transformers sa mga patong-patong na shelf.

Ang dami-daming figurine ni Minhyun mapa-Autobot man o Decepticon. Ngunit kahit sobrang dami ng mga ito ang bida pa rin na nasa gitna ng lahat ay ang niregalo ni Seongwu sa kanya.

"Anong robot? Pinagsasabi mo?" Hindi na maintindihan ni Minhyun ang pinagsasabi ng kaibigan kaya umayos na siya ng higa at tinalikuran si Seongwu.

"Walang emosyon malamang." Irap ulit ng mas bata. "T'saka 'di siya tanga no, mahal niya lang talaga si Dio." Matibay niyang sagot ngunit parang bulong na lang ang dulo.

Napaharap na rito si Minhyun at nakita niyang sumasalamin na ang mga posisyon nilang nakahiga na magkaharap sa 'di ganoon kaluwag na kama ni Minhyun.

"Ano ba kasing meron dun sa Dio? Oo gwapo si Paolo Avelino pero diba 'di naman ganun kainteresting yung personality?" Napahangos si Seongwu pero pinatapos ang kaibigan. "Porket may itsura tas magaling mag-gitara? Ang babaw naman." Suminghal ang nakakatanda.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas at pumosisyon si Seongwu nang pahiga sa kaniyang likod at tumitig sa kisame.

Maya-maya rin ay sumunod si Minhyun.

"Palibhasa..." Mahinang sabi ng mas bata na aakalain mong may karugtong pa.

"Palibhasa ano?" Inis na sabi ni Minhyun dahil parang may ipinapahiwatig si Seongwu.

"'Di mo alam." Sagot ng mas bata nang may mahinang tawa.

Pero parang hindi ito yung tawang may sinseridad. Sa isip ni Minhyun.

"O e ano ba kase?" Hindi alam ng mas matanda kung naiinis ba siya kasi parang ganoon nararamdaman niya pero wala naman kasi siya dahilan.

"'Wag na." Gumalaw ulit ang mas bata at ngayon ay tinalikuran na niya ang isa pang binata.

"Ano nga?" Hinarap na ulit siya ni Minhyun at dinutdot pa ang beywang niya at nakiliti ito.

Natawa naman ang mas matanda dahil hanggang ngayon alam niya pa rin ang kahinaan nito.

"Wala! 'Wag na nga." Inalis niya ang kamay ng kaibigan sa beywang niya at tumatawa ng mahina.

"Dali na..." Pilit pa ni Minhyun at natawa rin siya ngunit alam niyang alam nila parehong walang laman ang mga bungisngis na ito.

"'Di na nga diba." Sabi ni Seongwu nang may otoridad na parang sinasabing tapos na ang usapan.

🌙

"'Pag nahulog ka 'di mo na maiiisip yun."

Biglang sabi ni Seongwu pagkatapos siguro ng mga ilang minutong katahimikan. Hindi na nga siya sigurado kung gising pa ba ang kausap niya pero sinasabi niya pa rin kasi kung hindi niya sasabihin sasabog na ang loob niya.

"Ang tatakbo na lang sa isip mo kung pano ka magiging parte ng buhay ng taong mahal mo."

_Nung nahulog kasi ako sa'yo hindi ko na inisip yun e. Kung pano ko na lang masusulyapan mga ngiti mo._

"Gugustuhin mong pasayahin siya sa araw na malungkot siya," tuloy niya.

🌒

> "Seongwu hindi ako pumasa sa dream university ko."
> 
> Dumiretso si Minhyun sa bahay nila Seongwu noong nalaman ang balita. Hindi naman niya kasi alam pano haharapin ang problema ang alam niya lang kailangan niya si Seongwu, ang best friend niya.
> 
> Kinakatakutan niya ang araw na ito buong buhay niya dahil simula ng mapanood niya ang kuya niyang grumaduate noong elementary pa siya ay pinangarap na rin niyang makapagtapos kung saan nagtapos ang kuya niya.
> 
> Pinapasok lamang ni Seongwu ang kaibigan sa bahay niya at niyakap ito.
> 
> Hinigpitan niya ang yakap at sinuklay ang buhok nito hanggang sa ilabas ni Minhyun ang lahat ng nararamdaman sa dibdib ni Seongwu.
> 
> "Ilabas mo lang yan. Magiging okay ka ha." Sambit ni Seongwu sa pinakamalambing niyang boses.
> 
> Lalo lamang humagulgol ang matanda rito.
> 
> "Huyyy sshhh okay ka ha, okay tayo." Naka-ngiting sabi ni Seongwu dahil alam niyang kahit hindi nakikita ng isa ang mukha niya ay nararamdaman niya naman ito.
> 
> Nang tumigil na si Minhyun at ang kanyang mga hikbi ay pinagharap na ni Seongwu ang mukha nilang dalawa.
> 
> "Doon tayo sa second choice natin ha. Wala namang magbabago magkasama pa rin tayo, parehong program rin naman in-applyan mo ron e." Sabay halik sa ulo nito.
> 
> Hiniga na lang niya si Minhyun sa kama niya dahil alam niyang pagod na pagod na ito sa bigat ng nararamdaman.
> 
> Hinalikan niya ang noo nito at nagpunta sa balkonahe.
> 
> Binuksan niya ang kanyang cellphone at tinitigan ito ng ilang minuto. Pagkatapos ay pinatay niya ito at tumitig ng halos isang oras sa ganda ng langit at 'saka bumalik sa kwarto at tinabihan ang _kaibigan_.
> 
> _Congratulations! You passed the 20XX College Entrance Test._

🌓

"'Pag masyado ring nakakabagot." Dugtong niya at huminto ulit ng ilang segundo dahil sa isa pang alaala.

🌔

> "Sakay tayo sa EKstreme!" Masayang sabi ni Minhyun.
> 
>   
>  Niyaya siya nito unang linggi ng bakasyon bago mag-grade 12.

> "Ayoko, takot ako." Sabi niya habang naglalakad papalapit sa isang bangko.

> "Tara na hawakan ko kamay mo" Pabirong sabi ng mas matanda nang may pa-kindat.

> "Ulol ka." Tugon ng mas maliit.

> "Sige na Seongwu first time natin to pareho. Please." Nilabas na ni Minhyun ang kanyang ultimate weapon na puppy eyes with pout.

> At bilang isang mortal na nilalang wala na siyang nagawa kundi pumayag.

> Sobrang saya nila ng araw na yon dahil basta't magkasama sila ay ayos na.

> Peromas masaya si Seongwu dahil kahit matapos na ang ride ay hindi nagbitaw ang mga kamay nila.

🌖

"Kahit nga kapag may nagawa siyang kasalanan sa'yo kasiyahan niya pa rin iisipin mo."

🌗

> "Tol pwede pass muna ko sa marathon sa Fri? Niyaya kasi ako ng classmate ko coffee daw kami." Bigla na lang sabi ni Minhyun habang naglalaro sila ng LoL.
> 
> Nagulat si Seongwu at hindi alam ang isasagot. Masaya siya para sa kaibigan na makikipag-date pero may hindi magandang pakiramdam siya sa kanyang tiyan na parang umiikot.
> 
> "Ah sino yan? Ikaw ah." Yun na lang ang nasabi niya na may tawa, hindi niya nga lang alam kung bakit puwersado ang mga ito.
> 
> "Si Jihoon, kapatid ng kaklase ko one year ahead lang tayo." Mabagal na reply ng binata dahil masyado siyang tutok sa nilalaro.
> 
> Hindi na sumagot si Seongwu dito.
> 
> ~
> 
> Dumating ang Biyernes at mag-isang pinanood ni Seongwu ang napagdesisyunan nilang palabas last week na Les Misérables.
> 
> Si Cosette ang bida pero hindi niya alam kung bakit may galit siya rito, siguro dahil relate siya kay Éponine. Hindi siya aamin pero may tumulong luha sa parte ng On My Own.
> 
> Dinaan na lang niya sa ice cream ang nararamdaman na sakit sa dibdib.
> 
> Kanina pa umalis ang kaibigan niya, siya pa nga namilo ng damit nito dahil baka magmukha siyang tatay ng date niya sa unang outfit na binuo niya. Maski buhok ay siya, dahil si Minhyun ay likas na mahiyain kaya hindi sanay ayusan ang sarili.
> 
> Pumayag lang siya sa date na ito dahil mapilit talaga ang mas nakakabatang si Jihoon, at wala naman siyang balak magkaroon pa ng susunod pa kaya ngayon niya balak sabihin na walang patutunguhan ito.
> 
> Alam ni Seongwu yun kaya kahit hindi dapat ay masaya siya sa loob-loob niya. Ngunit masakit pa rin dahil hindi niya kasama ang kaibigan ngayon sa tradisyon nila.
> 
> _Wala namang masama maging makasarili paminsan-minsan. Ginawa ko naman lugar ko bilang kaibigan._
> 
> Kahit ganoon ay hindi niya ito pinakita at binigyan ang mas matanda ng kanyang pinaka-malaking ngiti at isang malakas na "Good luck."

🌘

"Ganun ba?" Responde ng gising pa pala na si Minhyun nang may tawa. Pekeng tawa. "Galing a, expert na expert."

"Ganun talaga." Memang sagot ni Seongwu dahil inaantok na siya.

Pero naririnig pa rin niya ang mahinang pagtawa-tawa ng mas matanda.

"Makatawa ka ah tsk. Hindi ka pa kasi nai-in love." Kalmadong sabi ni Seongwu pero alam ni Minhyun ang ibig niyang sabihin.

_Ako oo. Sa'yo._

"Kaya nga e." Walang emosyong sabi ni Minhyun dahil hindi niya alam pano niya dapat sabihin.

/ _Hindi mo lang alam._

🌕

"Gising ka pa rin ba?"

Tanong ni Minhyun at humarap sa kanyang katabi na nakaharap na pala sa kanya.

"Oo." Sagot ni Seongwu at dumilat.

Mga isang oras ang lumipas matapos ng huli nilang usapan ngunit anuman ang gawin ng dalawa ay hindi sila makatulog tila ba marami pang gustong sabihin ang kanilang mga puso.

"Ah." Bulong ni Minhyun at tumitig lang sa mga mata ng _k_ _aibigan_.

"Baket?" Nakakunot na ang noo ng mas bata at nag-pout na.

"Wala lang." Ngiting sagot ng mas matangkad. Hindi siya sigurado sa dahilan pero maganda ang ngiti niya.

"O ikaw naman ngayon." Natatawang obserbasyon ni Seongwu.

Tumawa lang ng mahina si Minhyun.

Inantay naman siya matapos ni Seongwu.

"Ano ba kasi 'yon?" Mahinang sagot ni Seongwu na parang pagod.

Katahimikan.

"Sana pala sinabi na lang ni Carson agad." Bulong ni Minhyun na kung hindi ina-abangan ni Seongwu ay tiyak na hindi niya ito maririnig.

"Oh kilala mo pala e." Yun na lang ang nasagot ng mas bata dahil hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya.

Humarap na lang ulit siya sa kisame at tinitigan ang mga glow in the dark na bituin doon.

Silang dalawa ang nagkabit ng mga ito na naka-ayon sa zodiac sign nilang dalawa, Leo at Virgo.

Pero ng sumunod na sleepover ay nagulat si Seongwu dahil may dumagdag na tatlong bituin sa gitna ng dalawang grupo. Hindi siya sigurado kung anong konstelasyon iyon pero naging paborito na niya.

Kaya doon siya nakatitig ngayon.

"'De seryoso, bakit kaya di niya sinabi agad nung una o pangalawa kahit nung pangatlong taon diba?" Ngayon naman ay hindi siya sinalamin ni Minhyun bagkus ay nakatutok lang sa gilid ng mukha niya. "Siguro kung inagahan niya baka nagkatuluyan pa sila." Dagdag niya na parang may kakilala siyang ganoon ang pinagdadaanan.

"E 'di naman kasi ganun yun." Huminga siya palabas na para bang pinigilan niya ito sa buong tanong ni Minhyun.

"Bakit? Paano ba yun?" Tugon ng best friend niya na hindi pa nagkakaroon ng relasyon.

"Hindi ganoon kasimple yun e." Sabi niya nang may mapait na ngiti.

Tahimik lang ang mas matanda at tila nag-aabang ng susunod.

Naintindihan yun ni Seongwu kahit hindi niya tinitignan ang kaibigan ay itinuloy lang niya.

"Mahirap kasi siguro naisip /niya sa unang taon 'best friend kayo wag mong sirain pinagsamahan niyo ng isang taon.' Tapos nung naging dalawa na syenpre mas matatag na yun mas lalong hindi _niya_ dapat sirain." Tumatango-tango pa siya na parang sa sarili niya sinasabi ang mga ito.

"O tapos?" Nakukulangan pa ang mas matanda kaya dinagdagan pa niya.

"Ganoon hanggang sa humaba na nang humaba mas pahirap nang pahirap isugal yung pagkakakaibigan /niyo kasi ilang taon din yun e. 'Di lang pagkakaibigan masisira lahat pa ng parte noon." Tumingin siya sa kabilang direksyon ng kaibigan upang matakpan ang malungkot na ngiti.

"Anong mga parte?" Mahina lang ang pagkakasabi ni Minhyun pero halata sa boses na talagang interesado siya malaman.

"Uhh mga ano.. uh yung circle of friends niyo, ma-apektuhan kasi kahit pa tropa kayo may kampihan na magaganap kung sakaling magkaroon ng problema," tumatango-tango si Minhyun, "pati sa pamilya rin kasi kung ganoon tagal pinagsamahan malamang kilalang-kilala na ng pamilya ng isa yung isa pero may pinakamahirap pa e..." Pumiyok na siya sa dulo pero lumunok ng laway para lang magkaroon ng onting tapang at hinarap na ang kaibigan.

"Ano yun?" Mayroon na ring malungkot na ngiti sa kanyang labi ang mas matanda.

" _Kayo_. Kasi sanay na kayo sa isa't-isa e. Yung tipong sa araw-araw niyong magkasama, ang hirap lang isipin na may darating na araw na wala na iyon, wala na _siya_ , wala na _kayo_. Kasi sila Dio at Carson diba, seven years din yun." Humingang malalim ang binata dahil sa maikli niyang salaysay.

_Tayo nga 14 years e._

Ilang minutong katahimikan ulit ang lumipas.

Lumapit lang si Minhyun sa kaniya at pinahiga siya sa dibdib nito.

"Ang expert mo naman pala a. Parang wala ka naman nakwentong ganyan saken." Bungisngis na sabi ni Minhyun dahil ganito pala kawais ang matalik na kaibigan. Sinusuklay na niya ang buhok ng mas bata sa kaniyang dibdib.

"E hindi naman lahat dapat ikwento." Mataray na sagot ni Seongwu pero alam naman niyang hindi seseryosohin ni Minhyun.

"Pati nga nung naging _kayo_ ni Daniel e," tunawa nang mahina si Minhyun at tumuloy, "kay Sungwoon ko pa nalaman." Tumigil ang kamay nito sa buhok ni Seongwu at naramdaman niya ang bilis na tibok ng puso. Hindi kita ni Seongwu ngunit may luha nang namumuo sa mga mata ng mas matanda.

"E 'di ko naman sinabi sa kanyang ipagsabi na e." Sabi ng mas bata hindi niya alam kung bakit pero pakiramdam niya ay may malaki siyang kasalanan kahit wala naman.

Tumawa lang ulit si Minhyun ngunit mas malakas na. "Ambilis no?"

"Oo." Natawa rin siya ngunit mahina lang.

_Matagal lang tayo._

"Parang ano ba? Three months?" Parang hirap sabihin si Minhyun nang sinabi iyon.

"Four naman." Nilakasan ni Seongwu ang tawa niya upang mapigilan ang pagdilim ng atmospera.

"Bakit?" Na lang ang nasabi ni Minhyun. Hindi rin siya sigurado kung ano ba ang tinatanong niya o kung anong sagot ang gusto marinig?

_Bakit siya? Bakit hindi ako?_

"Ha? Anong bakit?" Puro na lang tawa ang responde ng mas bata dahil hindi niya rin alam ang nangyayari.

_Hindi ko rin alam._

"Well naramdaman ko namang sincere siya at sobrang bait kaya binigyan ko ng chance. Alam ko kasi yung pakiramdam ng hindi." Parang nang-aasar ang pagkakasabi ng mas maliit noon.

"Wow! Sino ba yan? Ambigat ah." Pabirong tanong ni Minhyun ngunit nababasa siya ni Seongwu.

_Ako ba yan? Sabihin mo na. Please._

Sinubukan na lang ibahin ni Seongwu. "Wala 'di lang naman sa pag-ibig no in general lang."

_Alam mo naman na kung sino e._

"Ah okay." Sagot ng mas matangkad at tumawa ulit.

Kumawala si Seongwu sa yakap at lumebel sa mukha ng mas matangkad.

"E ikaw?" Parang nang-aakusa niyang tanong.

"Ako? Anong ako?" Tinuro pa ni Minhyun ang sarilo niya.

"Ikaw bakit wala ka pa rin? Ilang taon ng maraming naghahabol a." Sabi ni Seongwu.

_Isa na ko roon._

"E wala e." Tugon nito sanay ng pagkibit ng balikat.

"Anong wala?" Pilit pa ng mas bata.

_Andoon naman ako a._

"Wala kong nakilala na may parang uhh... sparks ganoon, 'lam mo yun?" Palusot na lang ng mas matanda dahil hindi na siya makasagot.

_Napakawalan ko kasi._

Inirapan siya ng mas bata. "Hindi mo naman kailangan ng sparks."

"E ano ba kailangan? Paano ko malalaman kung siya na?" Tinitigan na siya ng mas matanda sa mata.

_Alam ko kasi ikaw ang kailangan ko._

"Sabi ko nga kanina 'pag tinamaan ka wala na finish na," huminto siya para tumawa. "Hindi naman de-remote yung puso mo para pwede mong ipatay-bukas at ilipat-lipat." Binabalik lang ng mas bata ang titig nito.

"Kahit masakit?" Bulong ni Minhyun.

_Ang sakit-sakit na kasi._

"Oo, kasi mahal mo e. 'Pag mahal mo, 'di mo na ma-iisip sarili mo kung masaya ka ba o hindi, ang iisipin mo yung mahal mo kasi mahal mo e." Wala ng pakielam si Seongwu na makita ng kaibigan niya ang malungkot niyang ngiti e.

_Tingin mo ba ako hindi nasaktan at nasasaktan?_

"Kahit may mahal ng iba?" Ipinakita na rin ni Minhyun ang kanina pang mapait na ngiti na nagtatago.

_Wala na ba talaga?_

"Lalo na pag ganoon. Kung mahal mo hahayaan mong sumaya siya kahit pa hindi ikaw yung dahilan." Pumait na rin ang ngiti ng mas bata at kita ng tutulo ang mga luha nito.

_Tama na. Paki-usap._

"E sabi mo 'pag mahal mo gusto mo maging parte ng buhay, ng araw." Laban pa ng mas matanda.

_Gusto kong maging parte ng buhay mo._

"Yun nga yung parte mo ang isantabi yang nararamdaman mo kung alam mong may mahal siyang iba kasi alam mong doon siya masaya." Hindi nagpapatalo ang mas bata.

_Parte ka pero parte na rin siya ngayon._

"Ah." Sumuko si Minhyun at tumalikod na.

_Alam ko._

"Anong ah? Bakit? Sino ba yan?" Palarong dinaganan ni Seongwu ang mas matanda.

_Huwag mo ng sabihing ako._

"Wala." Responde nito at may pilit na tawa.

_Sige._

"Sus asa ka namang magsisinungaling ka saken.  
Manood na nga lang ulit tayo." Bumangon si Seongwu at binuksan ulit ang telebisyon.

_Salamat._

Ilang segundo rin at lipat lang nang lipat ng channel ang pinag-gagawa ni Seongwu.

"Ayun! Sakto kakapanood ko lang ng season 1 njto last week nung nag-sleepover si Niel." Natawa mag-isasi Seongwu dahil naalala niya ang mga nangyari sa palabas na iyon.

"Maganda ba?" Bumangon na rin ang mas matanda at tumingin sa kaniya.

_Masaya ba?_

"Oo funny pero may story." Umiwas na ng tingin si Seongwu at sa telebisyon na tumitig.

_Mas masaya na._

🌑

"Puwede mo ba ilipat?" Tanong bigla ni Minhyun kung kailan climax na.

_Puwede ka pa ba bumalik?_

"Bakit? E lagpas kalahati na tayo o." Na-irap na lang si Seongwu sa ugaling ito ng kaibigan.

Tumaray lang ang mukha ni Minhyun pero nanahimik na.

Ilang segundo.

"Hindi na pwede Minhyun, dapat 'pag sinimulan mo tatapusin mo rin kasi 'pag 'di mo tinapos mauubos mo buhay mo kakaisip kung ano ba yung ending." Sabi ni Seongwu sa kaibigan pero nakatitig lang sa pinapanood.

_Tigil na._

"E pano kung ayoko malaman ending?" Mapilit talaga ang mas matanda ngayon.

_Hindi ba tayo magkasama sa ending?_

"'Di mo sya deserve in the first place kung ganon.a Halo sigaw na sabi ng mas bata at hinarap siya.

Kita ang lungkot, galit, at bigo sa mga mata nilang dalawa.

"Hindi nga." Bulong ni Minhyun sa sarili ngunit narinig siya ni Seongwu.

_Sorry._

"Bahala ka nga, tatapusin ko to." Irap ni Seongwu at tumuloy sa panonood.

"Tatapusin ko na rin." Humarap si Minhyun sa kanya habang nakahiga at ngumiti.

Naramdaman ni Seongwu at titig kaya binalik rin ang ngiti.

Matatamis ang mga ngiti nila habang nangyayari na ang ending sa pelikula.

_Tatanggapin ko na._

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far you are now obligated to come to #KumustaKaibigan💙💚 this August 17
> 
> follow @hello_onghwang 💙💚
> 
> s/o to miss janny for the beta


End file.
